Sakura
by hikarugirl
Summary: ¡Yoh era un estúpido! ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así? Y lo peor era que ella, Anna, se alteraba como nunca, exponiendo todos sus sentimientos.


holazz!! bue... aki otro ficc mío de Shaman King!! también one-shot jeje... es que son los más fáciles de escribir!!

Bueno, les pido que si encuentran a Anna un poquito diferente a como es en realidad es porque todo es desde el punto de vista de una chica... y DSios sabe que a veces hasta la más fría de nosotras es un poco loca.

Bueno... enjoy!

* * *

_**Sakura**_

Hola, mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama y... ¿quieren saber un secreto? Soy la chica más desdichada del universo. Sí, así es... mi vida apesta.

Justo ayer, era uno de los días más importantes del año: el aniversario del día en que me habían comprometido con Yoh... lo cual no era algo que me molestase en absoluto, porque me gustó desde que era chica. (Eso es un secreto, ¿okay? ; -) …)

Pero, a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente que estábamos comprometidos desde los cinco años... me lo dijo JUSTO en ese día. ¿Qué le costaba aguantarse un día más? Pero no, el bocota e imbécil de Yoh... ¡Dios! Lo odio tanto...

Lo único que puedo hacer bajo este cerezo es recordar lo peor que me sucedió en la vida…

Flash Back

Anna e Yoh se encontraban en el balcón de la casa que daba al lago del patio trasero. Se veía una hermosa puesta de sol y el romance flotaba en el aire.

Fue entonces cuando Anna tomó una decisión... una Gran Decisión.

- Yoh, necesito hablar contigo – declaró la muchacha, pero el moreno la cortó.

- A decir verdad Anna, yo también necesito decirte algo.

La itako se puso loca de contenta, y no pudo evitar que una pequeñísima sonrisa escapara de su rostro...

- ¿En serio? – le preguntó, ilusionada, aunque el oído no entrenado no hubiera captado el sentimiento - ¿Y bien?

- No, tú primero - le dijo, esquivando su mirada – Fuiste tú la que rompió el hielo.

- No, en serio, quiero que hables tú primero – la chica lo miró y vio que Yoh tomaba aire para luego proseguir...

- Bueno, verás Anna... yo... es que... yo... - parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero la rubia decidió no interrumpirlo. Dios, había esperado tanto este momento – Lo que pasa... bueno, verás... Tamao y yo...

Fin Flash Back

Y cuando digo ENOJADA... Dios, hablo en serio.

Lo único que recuerdo es que no tuve el valor suficiente para seguir escuchando. El solo nombre de esa desgraciada me hacía temblar de la rabia. Y es que ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse entre Yoh y yo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a enamorarlo con sus trucos baratos? ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan...? O.ó

- ¡Anna!

El llamado censuró el último insulto que había pensado... y no era "maldita".

Me di la vuelta y vi a Yoh, que venía corriendo agitado. Parecía que había tratado de seguirme... pero yo siempre fui más rápida que él en las carreras. Y fui siempre yo la que lo hizo reír con sarcasmo bien disimulado, y soy sólo yo la que conoce sus puntos sensibles a las cosquillas y...

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – me preguntó, buscando mi mirada.

- No – le respondí – No, y no quiero hacerlo. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir.

- Créeme que sí. Escúchame...

- ¿Mañana te parece bien? – le pregunté secamente.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sí, para romper el compromiso.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿No es eso lo que querías? Yoh, no puedes irte con Tamao si estás comprometido conmigo. Pero créeme, no me importa. Espero que sean MUY felices juntos ¡y ojalá sepa algún día todo lo que yo sé de ti, porque estoy segura de que si te conociera como lo hago yo te amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos! – había ido subiendo gradualmente mi tono de voz hasta el punto de gritarle con todas mis fuerzas directo en la cara.

Un segundo...

No, mejor dos. Con uno no me alcanzaría a reflexionar lo acababa de... º-º

¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR, DIOS, DIME QUE NO LE DIJE QUE LO AMABA DIRECTO EN LA CARA! ¡DIME QUE NO ECHÉ MI ORGULLO A LA BASURA! ¡DIME QUE LA MÁSCARA DE CHICA DURA E INSENSIBLE QUE TARDÉ AÑOS EN CONSTRUIR NO SE ROMPIÓ EN MEDIO SEGUNDO! ¡POR FAVOR, HAZ QUE...!

- Anna... me... malinterpretaste. Yo sólo quería decirte que...

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento comenzó a desprender las flores de cerezo del árbol que nos cubría. Las ramas llegaban a tocar el suelo, y estaba completamente en flor. Era muy hermoso... y justo a la puesta del sol... era tan romántico que hasta podría besar a Yoh… º-º

No, alto... ¿¡QUE ME PASA!? (Podría llorar de la desesperación) (¡Que alguien traiga un martillo así me doy justo en la cabeza y termino… I-I con esta pesadilla)

- Yoh, mira, yo...

Él sólo asentó su dedo en mis labios y me indicó que guardara silencio, mientras me sonreía de la forma más tierna que pudiera existir...

Ja, sí, creíste que me encantó, ¿no? ¡Pues déjame decirte que no! ¡Yo, aparte de haberme declarado justo hace unos minutos, no tengo la capacidad para sonreír cuando me rompen el corazón!

Espera un momento... ¡LO ADMITÍ DE NUEVO! IoI

- No digas nada... déjame hablar a mí. Lo que quería decirte es que Tamao y yo estuvimos hablando y ella me hizo saber que quiere ser una de las damas de honor en nuestro casamiento.

Este es uno de esos momentos en los cuales una piensa... ¡CHAN! XP

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces tú y ella no...?

Yoh soltó una risita divertida y me miró dulcemente una vez más.

- No, Annita. Me malinterpretaste... Pero, ¿sabes algo? Yo también te amo...

- Discúlpame, pero ¿quién dijo que te amaba? Este matrimonio me resulta totalmente indiferente y si crees... O.ó

No pude terminar de explicarle lo estúpido que me parecía la frase que acababa de pronunciar porque misteriosamente perdí la capacidad de hablar. Cuando me di cuenta de la razón, sólo atiné a responder a su beso de la única forma en la que sabía... transmitiéndole ese sentimiento puro y tan poderoso que vende tantas películas y fan fics. Mi amor hacia él es lo más grande que hay en el universo entero.

- ¿Sabes? – me dijo, separándose tan sólo unos milímetros de manera que pudiera pronunciar algo – Me encanta la idea de saber que nuestro primer beso fue bajo una _ame no sakura_.

Me sonrojé hasta la frente al darme cuenta del significado de las palabras que acababa de decir... pero creo que a un mes de nuestra boda la timidez debería ser dejada atrás. ; D

- Bueno, a mí me agrada la idea de simplemente haberte besado...

Yoh se quedó atónito ante mi declaración, pero luego sonrió feliz como siempre y me besó un vez más para luego abrazarme y susurrarme al oído:

- Eres la flor más bella del mundo, Annita.

- Eres un idiota, Yoh... ¬.¬

Sí, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Qué le dijera que lo amaba? ¡Acababa de llamarme Annita una vez más! O.ó

Aclaración: cuando Yoh dice "ame no sakura" quiere decir "lluvia de sakura"...

ja ne!!

acuérdense: Go!


End file.
